Welcome To Hogwarts
by harriet potter3
Summary: Four girls from the states join the actors who play the Trio in the Harry Potter movies at Hogwarts for lessons and lots of Marauder-ness.
1. Chapter One

17

(A/N: Kahookele is pronounced: Kuh-ho-oh-kelly or Kuh-hoo-kelly; Niamh is pronounced Ni-ev. Also, Lio and I are from Texas. Hence, the word 'y'all' is used a few times. Get over it. Thank you. pyro)

Just before the death eater attack in the Department of Mysteries, Professor Albus Dumbledore had been looking into seven very interesting cases of accidental magic. There were always some accidental magic going on, some witches and wizards who had done it in front of muggles. Many were just when someone had been feeling quite a bit of emotion and their magic had gotten the better of them, and younger children who were muggle-born and were just showing their magical ability.

These cases were special, however, because all seven were teenagers ages sixteen, fifteen, and fourteen. The four main ones were four teenage girls from the states who had shown their magical ability later than they should have, and the Texas Ministry had refused to accept them because they believed the girls to be just slightly magical. That was not the case, Dumbledore had noticed the great amount of power the girls had, and took it upon himself to bring them to Hogwarts to teach them to harness their great power.

The other three were, well let's say them having magical ability is very surprising and ironic. You see Dumbledore had been quite alert on the muggle Harry Potter books, and he'd been watching how they were doing and making sure there wasn't any problem with the people involved with it. Well, the three stars of the movies, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint, had begun to show their magical ability. It was something he had never expected.

The four girls were going to be a bit more of a problem. Getting them to Hogwarts would be hard, but what would be harder is that they, of course, knew about the Potter books. One of the girls, Cliona Lynch, was very obsessed. The others followed, though they weren't as obsessed as she.

Dumbledore had sent them letters saying they had been invited to join a very prestigious British school. They had received plane tickets, fare to get here, and their tuition would cost absolutely nothing. All four had replied eagerly, and their parents had written letters too. He would get to those later. Right now Remus Lupin would be heading to the London airport to pick the girls up.

-----

Remus Lupin was battling his way through the London airport, which was full of people leaving for holiday, coming for holiday, and many tourists. Remus had been in the muggle world many times, but he had never really liked the muggle world that much. The most he had really been there had been there had been when James and Lily had been dating and they liked going to the cinema and such.

He was slightly afraid that he would be late because it was taking him so long to actually get to the gate where the girls would be getting off. He didn't have much information on the girls, but Dumbledore told him that he, Molly, and Severus would be catching them up on their schooling. Dumbledore wanted them to be in their sixth year when the school year began.

There were a few things that Remus didn't know, and he was in for a big surprise when he would meet the girls.

-----

Cliona Lynch, Andrea Hughes, Chantelle Kahookele, and Roscoe Vaughn were on their way to London, England where they would be going to a very prestigious British school. They were all very excited, especially Cliona, who was very obsessed with the Harry Potter books, but Chantelle and Roscoe were excited for the same reason too. Andrea understood why her friends were so eager about where they were going, but she was more into guys with accents.

Andrea's neighbour Aaron was from England and she loved his voice. It made him very attractive since she thinks a guy with an accent is very attractive. Also, she really hated living in Texas and couldn't wait to go back home to Colorado. But England with her best friends was much better.

Their plane ride had been pretty dull, but Cliona (or Lio) had really enjoyed it since she had been on the Internet majority of the time reading her Harry Potter fanfics. Chantelle, or Pyro as she preferred, had been listening to her CDs the entire time and slept. Andrea was on the Internet as well looking up more Kurt Cobain pictures since she was obsessed with him and Nirvana, but she has a thing for Sirius, too. Andrea prefers to be called Andie.

Roscoe, or Energy, was busy sleeping the majority of the time or reading along with Lio, and Pyro did the same. Lio, Pyro, and Energy read a ton of the same fanfics. Lio and Pyro were reading a really good fanfic most of the plane ride, and were currently cursing the Internet for having deleted one of their favourite fics.

When the stewardess finally came on the intercom saying they would be entering London soon, the girls were very happy to finally be out of the plane after the last twelve hours. They sat up and began stretching their sore limbs. They did quite a few, I guess you could say, athletic things, and they hadn't been able to that morning since they had to leave so early.

Lio, Pyro, Andie, and Energy were in karate, yoga, kick boxing, and loved skateboarding, and when Andie lived in Colorado, she had been an avid snowboarder. They even began their own band called Fear Without Reason: Lio and Andie played electric guitar. Energy played bass guitar, and Pyro played the drums.

Eagerly awaiting their beginning in this very new school, the girls sat up and began putting their things away. They were in for a big surprise.

-----

Remus had just made it to the gate fine, though there was a good sized crowd around the gate. Keeping a lookout for the girls Remus settled towards the back of the crowd. It was only four in the afternoon; he had come here immediately after he had seen Harry off the platform.

He looked back to a sheet of parchment that had some of the girls' info on them and a picture of each. Looking amongst the people getting off the plane, he looked for four girls who matched the pictures. They reminded him of Tonks, who was just as unorthodox in her clothes and hair as the girls seemed to be. Remus' thoughts were true when he finally saw the girls.

Chantelle Kahookele looked as though she had just escaped from a metal concert. She was wearing a black Kid Rock t-shirt, dark-blue blue jean parachute pants, two chains coming from her back pocket, and black leather steel toed combat boots. Include that her hair was dyed to be red at the top and fade into black and the jewelry she wore to all of that.

Behind her was Roscoe Vaughn. She wore a red Linkin Park t-shirt, blue jeans, red converses with writing all over them, fish-net sleeves, and her hair was done in an interesting array of platinum blonde and a bright blue. She wasn't quite as impressive, but she still had on some of the more outrageous clothes Remus had ever seen.

Slightly fearing what the other girls would look like, Cliona Lynch came out, and Remus' fears were made true. Cliona was dressed with a red skirt with a black fishnet overlay, a red shirt saying, "I'm up here," and an arrow pointing up. She had fishnet sleeves, black converses with writing all over them, knee high black socks, and she wore many necklaces and bracelets, and her nose, eyebrow, and several parts of her ears were pierced.

After seeing the other three, Remus' was slightly relieved when he saw the last girl. Andrea Hughes was not quite as outrageously dressed as her friends. She wore the same fishnet sleeves as her friends, but her hair was a nice average brown, unlike Cliona's black hair with red highlights, and she wore a black Nirvana shirt, blue jeans, and black Vans.

Shaking himself slightly, Remus made his way over to the girls. "Are you Chantelle Kahookele?" he asked the first girl.

Chantelle nodded, but before Remus could ask the other girls, she said, "But I prefer Pyro, and that," she indicated Roscoe, "is Energy, Andrea is Andie, and Cliona is Lio."

Remus just raised his eyebrows, but e took it calmly, and said, "I'm Remus Lup-"

Remus didn't finish because Lio then turned red and said, "Hmmph, yeah, and I'm your fairy godmother."

Remus was shocked. Why were these girls so surprised at his name? "I assure you-"

Pyro interrupted him, "What kind of sick perverted pedophile, are you?"

Remus then realized Dumbledore warned him that it would be very hard, but he didn't say they would somehow recognize his name. He shushed the girls and herded them over to a corner, where he took out his wand. He waved it over four envelopes from his pocket, and handed them to the girls.

While the girls read their letters their eyes got huge, they seemed to recognize something about the wizarding world, or something to that extent. Lio was the first to recover and what she said shocked him.

"So you're really Moony?" she asked warily.

"How did you know that?" Remus asked, shocked at hearing someone say that name after almost sixteen years.

Pyro, Andie and Energy had regained their composure, and then started shaking their heads as they watched Lio turn her red hip bag around. The bag had writing all over it, but that wasn't what made the bag so important. On the back Lio had written all her favourite Harry Potter characters.

Remus' eyes went wide when he looked at the names written on the back of Lio's bag. There was everybody's name there, his, Harry's, Lily's, James', Sirius', and all their marauder names. He noted that she had drawn a circle around Wormtail's name and wrote traitor next to it. Hermione, Ron, and all the Weasleys were on there.

"The Harry Potter books," Lio said simply, handing Remus a book (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban). "There are five books so far, and from what I can tell the events in the fifth book just happened within the past week."

Remus was thunderstruck; here was a muggle book with everything about Harry's life and those around him. "But, Dumbledore never said."

Lio laughed. "Maybe he wanted you to learn this way, hell I don't think any of us will ever understand Dumbledore."

Pyro concurred, "I'm sure this is a bit of a shock, but we probably need to get someplace."

Remus nodded, not trusting his voice. Pyro, Lio, Andie, and Energy just followed him. Remus took them to the underground where they put on headphones, and retreated into their world of music. Surprising to Remus they were not conspicuous on the underground at all.

After almost forty-five minutes on the underground, they made their way off. The girls followed Remus silently, though Lio was silently singing along to her CD. They walked to Grimmauld Place, and when they reached house number ten and thirteen, Remus handed them each another letter. Lio smiled. "We gotta be invited first, eh?

Remus' eyebrows became in danger of disappearing into his hairline, but he said nothing as he watched the girls' wide-eyed reaction as 12 Grimmauld Place appeared before their eyes. Lio looked very excited. She seemed bursting to say something but was afraid to.

As they went inside, the girls were quiet, their faces filled with a kind of awe-filled reaction. "I'll show you to your rooms," Remus said, mounting the staircase.

He showed them into a room with four bunk beds that were obviously being held up by magic. Lio and Andie claimed the two bottom bunks on the left, Pyro and Energy the same on their right. As Remus took out his wand to resize their trunks Lio asked, "When are we gonna get our wands?"

"Tomorrow," he said as he resized the trunks. "We're meeting with three other kids like you who showed their magical ability later."

"Who are they?" Andie asked, her voice slightly muffled as she dug for something in her trunk.

"Er, where'd those papers go?" Remus took out a sheaf of parchments. "Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint."

The reaction from Lio was quite unexpected, her eyes got huge and she spluttered, "Wha-what? Dan, Emma and Rupert?"

"Er, yeah," Remus said warily, afraid of something else he may have missed. He did, in fact, make a mental note to be very wary of Lio.

Energy had had a similar reaction to Lio, and incredulously she asked, "You're kidding right?"

"No, Dumbledore said they showed their magical ability as late as you all did."

Lio however wasn't paying any attention to what Energy and Remus were saying. She was busy rummaging through her trunk, and with a small, "Ahah," she brought out a sheaf of posters and newspaper clippings. She took out one of the posters, the Prisoner of Azkaban movie poster. Remus gaped.

"You never said it was in the cinema."

"You never asked," Lio said simply.

"So they're very famous in the muggle world." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yup, the Potter-verse!" Lio said happily.

The other's groaned. "Now you've gotten her started!" Pyro exclaimed, smiling despite her friend's reaction.

"You see we know everything, ooooo! Sirius is innocent, but he's 'beyond the veil,' Wormtail's an asshole, damned rat," Lio ranted, quite in her groove.

"Wait a minute, you know about Sirius?" Remus asked, shaken out of his reverie.

Energy spoke up then. "Yeah, he escaped Azkaban, blah, blah, blah. Bellatrix obviously just recently killed him. That part made me cry, especially afterwards when Harry trashes Dumbledore's office, but he kinda deserved it."

"Wait a minute, Harry did what?"

"I'll get you the books," Pyro sighed. "Lio has a hardback and a paperback version of every one. In a nutshell though is that Harry just lost the only living relative that gave him a damn. So, when Dumbledore tells Harry, he freaks. Oh! Two questions! One: do you know a spell for fire?"

"NO!" Lio, Andie and Energy shouted together.

"Please, don't!" Andie pleaded. "There's a reason her name is Pyro, Remus, a very good one."

"Please?" Pyro asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Er, I'll get back to you on that, but I have things I need to do, so just go ahead and unpack, I'll come back up at seven to get you all for dinner," Remus made his way for the door, just as he was about to close it, he poked his head back in and said, "No magic!"

"Ah man!" Energy exclaimed. As they began to unpack their things, they talked about what they could expect. The classes, the people, the teachers. "Oh! Do they have any ramps around here? And where do we practice?" Energy asked. Her bass guitar lay on her bed, her amp on the floor next to it. Her skateboard was leaning against a wall.

"Good question," Lio said, putting down her own guitar, "we'll ask-"

"Girls, are you ready for dinner?" Remus called from downstairs.

Pyro stalked to the door, and threw it open. "One my name is Pyro, not girl. Thank-you! Two, what's for dinner I would kill for a steak swimming in A-1 sauce and a be-Barques Root Beer." Remus just stared.

"Pyro," Andie chided. "I thought-" She stopped, looking from Remus to Pyro. "Never mind. Just be quiet. I swear, you're gonna be expelled before you even see Hogwarts."

"Lupin!" All five heads turned toward the voice. Remus sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned back to his newest "house guests."

"Stay," he commanded. "You don't wanna see this guy just yet." he walked away from them briskly, robes billowing out behind him. The voice called again, and was answered this time. "Coming, coming! Keep it down. The Americans are here."

"Oh Merlin. I was hoping it was all a nightmare. So we're really going to have four American girls at Hogwarts?" he said, obviously not happy. The four girls in question were sneaking out in the hallway to look through the bars of the banister at the visitor.

"Sn-" Lio began, but Andie clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh," she whispered, "listen."

"You should see them," Remus was saying. "They're like a more out-there version of Tonks with all their piercing and chains, and their hair! I wonder if Dumbledore knows what he has gotten himself into. And one of them already knows everything about the wizarding world. She has this bag with names all over it. Mine, Sirius', Harry's, Dumbledore's. Probably even yours."

"Don't count on it," Energy whispered, and Lio giggled.

"And books, there's a five book series about us! Movies and posters and…and," Remus stuttered.

"And a board game," Lio supplied.

The two men looked up at her. "Hello Snape," she continued. "You're looking especially greasy today." Pyro busted out laughing, Andie and Energy smiled widely, Remus had a sudden coughing fit, trying to hide the fact he was laughing, and Snape looked ready to kill.

"That's _Professor_ Snape Miss-"

"Lio. Just Lio. No Miss," Lio said smiling. "So, I have a question for you. Do you charm it like that, or is your hair really that greasy?"

"I think he's kinda hot," Pyro said. Everyone froze and turned white.

"Pyro PUT YOUR BRAIN BACK IN YOUR HEAD!" Andie, Energy, and Lio screamed all at once. Pyro put her left hand over her left ear, and with her right palm she jabbed her head. After she blinked a few times, her mouth dropped open, and Andie took advantage of the situation and whispered into Pyro's ear, "Speedo."

Pyro then screamed, "It burns," started clawing at her eyes and ran for the bathroom to wash her eyes and mouth out with soap. When she came back, she was shaking and had a murderous glint in her eyes.

She turned to Andie and said, "That was wrong on so many levels, and thanks to you and my damn personalities I'm having nightmares tonight!"

Interrupting the moment, Kreacher came in holding a black and white stuffed penguin with a red hat. Pyro and Energy then exclaimed, "Chilly Willy!"

Pyro jumped over the banister, her boots making a large thud when she landed, and her chains rattling. She grabbed the stuffed penguin as she ran past the elf, hissing at it. "Don't touch!" She rounded on Remus and Snape, sliding to a halt, "No touchy!"

"'Cept me," Energy declared.

"I think it's time you fed these four, Severus," Remus said, making way for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Andie asked.

"Wolfsbane," Lio said, pointing to the flask in Remus' hand. "Tonight's the full moon." The others nodded.

Remus blanched, 'They know about that too! Oh, Merlin I'm gonna hafta figure out what all they know. I gotta get outta here,' Remus groaned. 'They're already rubbing off on me.'

"I'll see you four in the morning, and mind Severus," with that Remus turned and you could here the door close as he left.

-----

Dinner was boring, Snape wouldn't let them talk, and he tried to take points away from Pyro when she hissed at him. There was no steak, no A-1 sauce, and no beer, but the girls fell in love with pumpkin juice. "Snivellus, could you pass the rolls?" Lio asked.

Snape's head snapped up, "Where did you hear that name?"

"What? Snivellus? A birdie told me. Now will you please pass the rolls?"

"Here," Andie said, handing Lio the rolls. However, she didn't really 'hand' the basket of rolls to Lio. It was levitating.

"Miss Hughes, Professor Lupin has already told you not to do _any_ magic. Put the basket down," Snape said steadily.

"She didn't mean to," Lio snapped, pulling the basket down. "This is our first year for a reason, _sir_!" sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Besides," Pyro added, "you wouldn't pass the rolls. I would like to add to Lio that Sevviekins is a much more appropriate name if and only if said Potions Professor is in his hot pink bathrobe."

"It burns," Lio and Pyro yelled, pretending to claw out their eyes, and burst out laughing.

"Oh no," Andie groaned.

"Here they go," Energy said, holding her head in her hands.

"There you see her," Lio and Pyro began. "sitting there across the roof. Sha la la la James don't be a bore we wanna see you score go on and kiss the girl. Whoa whoa! Don't go towards the light. But it's so pretty! Bzzzzzzzzzzz! Ahhhhhhhhh! No, Nyooo! Yes, Mnyessss! Skuh-wee! Half brothel, half mortuary, Shag 'em and Bag 'em! Hello, City Morgue. You stem 'em, we bag 'em.The Knowing Touch. Sounds kinda kinky. It is Justin, it is."

They burst out laughing again. Snape was looking at them as though they never had minds to begin with. Pyro tore off a chunk of her roll and was about to dunk it into the butter dish when Energy handed her a knife. "Hon, you know we hate it when you do that."

Pyro grabbed the knife, growled at Energy, and buttered her roll properly. Snape, however hadn't made a move throughout the 'performance.' He shook his head and steadily asked, "What was that?"

Lio answered, "Mine and Pyro's routine. We do quite often, so consider yourself forewarned."

Shaking his head once more, he waved his wand, and the table cleared itself, and getting four glares sent in his direction. "Dinner is over," he said simply. "I suggest you get an early start for tomorrow."

Snape just received four smirks that meant he was in for another surprise. "Fear Without Reason practice in the room!" Lio exclaimed running up the stairs, Andie, Energy, and Pyro close behind her.

Snape shook his head, went into the living room, and settled down with some papers to grade. He was just getting into the rhythm of grading when he heard drums. A big run down through drums, and he ran up the stairs and threw open the door to the girls' room.

Pyro had taken out her electronic drum kit, and was busy breaking down, and Lio wasn't far behind giving her own guitar solo. Then all four girls began a rendition of Papa Roach's _Getting Away With Murder_.

Snape was thunderstruck as the girls belted out words, and got down on their guitars or drums. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that they knew what they were doing, though it made his head ring. When they were done and giving each other high fives, Snape thought he ought to make himself known. "What are you all doing?"

Pyro didn't even look up from what she was doing. "Practicing."

Before Snape could ask another question they began another song (_Home_ by Three Days Grace). There was a big guitar solo throughout the song, and Lio took on that role with enthusiasm, and they all belted out the words at the same time. When they finished, Lio bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you! I love that song!"

She and Pyro high fived, and turned on a stereo putting a CD in it. The others began moving their instruments out of the way. Snape was thunderstruck, never had he seen any students just completely and utterly ignore him. Instead of playing another song, the girls then took out these mats and sat down on them doing very interesting moves, moves that Snape never thought any person could ever do.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Snape steadily spoke to them through gritted teeth. "What are you all doing, and I demand an answer."

Pyro looked up and said, "Yoga, it stretches our muscles, and we were playing rock-n-roll, some of our favourite songs. The first was Papa Roach's _Getting Away With Murder_ and _Home_ by Three Days Grace. We didn't feel like playing our own songs tonight since we're exhausted. We usually play somewhere around five or six songs."

"What?" Snape asked incredulous. "Yoga, Papa Roach?"

"Yoga, a traditional Hindi way to calm the soul, and Papa Roach is the name of a rock band," Lio answered simply, in a very uncomfortable looking position, her legs up above her head and toes touching her nose.

Lio seemed to be doing more complicated positions than the other girls. Pyro had already stopped and she looked as though she were trying to beat up an invisible person. Energy got up and began sparring with her, and Andie and Lio were doing the same.

Snape huffed out a breath, slammed the door, and left. _Those girls belong in St. Mungos!_ He thought, as he made his way back downstairs. _Lupin better hurry and get here damn werewolf!_

After almost an hour of rock music being belted from a stereo upstairs, Lio came into the kitchen to get herself something to drink, for her and the girls. She was dressed in her pyjamas, which consisted of a tank top and pyjama bottoms, but she wore these odd wrist guard things, that went from her thumb to a few inches below her shoulder. She, however, hadn't expected Snape to be there, but she just ignored his presence and grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice and four cups.

"And, just where do you think you're going with that?" Snape asked, having watched Lio the whole time.

Lio kept her back to him and said, "We're thirsty, when you kick-box, karate chop your friends, and sit in one yoga position for a while it happens."

Snape's mind got distracted while Lio said all of this because he noticed a mark on Lio's back. It looked a lot like the Gryffindor crest. "What's that on your back?"

Lio froze. She'd forgotten about her tattoo, she'd been so used to everyone just ignoring it. "Er, it's the Gryffindor crest."

"When did you get it, and what is it?" Snape demanded.

"About a few months ago, and it's a tattoo."

Before Snape could question her again, Lio made her way to the girls' room. Snape just sat back in his seat and though, _And I thought nothing else they did would surprise me_. Shaking his head, Snape got back into what he had been doing before. He was soon back in the rhythm of grading papers.

-----

Upstairs the girls were busy on their computers. Lio was on the internet checking her e-mail and doing whatever it was she did. Pyro was on her laptop reading another fanfic, or beta-reading for one of her friends. Andie was looking for more Nirvana paraphernalia, or finding pics or fanart of Sirius. Energy was reading fanfics and working on another song for their band.

Eventually all the girls fell asleep, except Lio. Lio, as per usual, is a night owl, and she usually stayed up until four or five in the morning, and would awake the next morning at eight or nine, completely refreshed. Her friends, however, knew why Lio had such odd hours. She hated sleeping because of the dreams that would plague her.

A not very well known fact about Lio is her relationship with her real dad. Her dad had spread a lot of lies about her mom and her step dad, and Lio believed him. When she found the truth, she had been devastated. Everything that she believed about her dad, mom, and step dad had all been a lie. Lio then retreated far into herself and let no one enter. It took her a good year to start trusting people again and herself.

At around five, Lio was feeling quite restless, as was the usual case when sleeping in a different house. She set off downstairs to make herself some tea, and to just let herself think without anyone in the near vicinity. When she entered the kitchen, she found Remus in there leaning heavily on the table, sitting in a seat, clearly exhausted. He jerked when she opened the door.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked, his face showing complete exhaustion, but his eyes alert and wary.

"Couldn't sleep," Lio said simply, adjusting her slightly rumpled wrist sleeves. "Would you mind if I made some tea?" she asked holding up a bag of green tea.

Remus shook his head. "What kind is it?"

"Green tea, really helps clear the mind and good for digestion," Lio replied as she filled a kettle with water.

Remus watched her make tea. She seemed to do this quite often. Remus, however, couldn't stop looking at a mark on her back, it looked a lot like the Gryffindor crest, but his exhaustion could just be playing tricks with him. Lio sat two steaming mugs of tea in front of them.

She lifted the mug to her nose, and inhaled the scent very deeply. Remus watched amused as he saw a very watered down version of the Lio he had met earlier, or yesterday. "What was that thing on your back?"

Lio froze, and a bright red blush came in her cheeks. "Er, it's a tattoo of the Gryffindor crest."

Remus laughed, "Part of you being obsessed?" he asked, his eyes amused.

Lio turned redder, "Yeah, I got in a helluva lot a trouble with my parents when they found out. They really don't like my obsession, and once my dad started dissing Harry because my obsession pisses him off. I daresay I really got onto him then. Later he found my tattoo, and I earned hell for it."

Remus laughed good-naturedly. Lio seemed to not be that bad when she was on her own or not hyper, or whatever they were on earlier. "How was you all's night with Severus?"

Lio mouth formed a very mischievous smile. "Lets just say Snivellus has been warned."

Remus jerked at the name. "Who told you about that name?"

"A birdie. Remember, we know more than you realize," Lio chuckled, rather darkly I may add. "Well, Pyro and I gave him our 'routine,' and we just really got on his nerves. I don't think he likes us much, then again Sevviekins doesn't like many, does he?"

Remus was pretty surprised at Lio's gall. These girls were very brave, he had to give them that much. Lio wasn't done though. "We introduced him to rock-n-roll, yoga, karate, and kick-boxing. His reaction was simply sweet!"

"So, you all consider yourselves like the Marauders, because I can say that if James and Sirius had been here, they would love you all to death."

Lio just chuckled. "I would, but we don't prank, we just generally annoy."

"What else did you all do?"

"Well, Snape and a hot pink bathrobe do not match."

Remus then shuddered, and exclaimed, "One mental image I did not need running around my head."

Laughing Lio went on. "Pyro has gotten me with that too many times, I'm immune to it now, though she isn't immune to him in a Speedo."

Remus had an expression on his face that was a mix of horror, shock, and utter fear. "That's scary, and I lived with James and Sirius for a several years. You enjoy giving people bad mental images, don't you?"

Lio was still laughing, but she answered, "Comes with the package."

Remus was still trying to rid himself of the VERY disturbing mental image of Snape running around in a black Speedo. Lio kept talking to him through it. (A/N: Me, the real Lio, and the real Pyro really do that and I get her most of the time, but she gets me too, dmn)

"I bet you're wondering what all we know, huh?" Lio asked quite sure of Remus' reaction.

"Yeah, you kinda freaked me out by knowing about Wolfsbane and the full moon."

"Well, you're probably the most well loved werewolf in the world, or at least the fandom."

"Fandom?"

"The world of Harry Potter fanfics, including others, and what we think may have happened in yours, James', Sirius' and Lily's years in school. Interesting little things we put the characters in, and you really don't want to know the nasty things people come up with. I am impartial to the Good Ship, or Ron/Hermione," Lio said.

"Good Ship?"

"Yeah, romantic pairings in the later books, everyone with a mind knows that it will be Ron and Hermione, not Harry and Hermione. Though we are hoping for Harry and Ginny since Ginny has now gotten over her very big crush on Harry."

Remus' eyes went wide. "You people really have no lives do you?"

"Nah, but I'm not even telling you what some people think. Slash, male/male or female/female, are particularly nasty, though some of them are really good. Let's just say everyone gets around despite gender," Lio concluded, not wanting to go into detail about this particularly touchy area.

Remus thought for a moment then flinched. "Name a particularly nasty one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Yes, now spill."

Lio thought for a moment then said, "You and Snape."

Remus' mug of tea paused halfway to his mouth, and his mouth fell open. "People write stories about me and-and Snape doing," he shivered. "Damn, now I have another mental image running around."

"I told you people have some pretty nasty minds out there. Though some them are pretty good, like I could picture that, and I'll admit I have written a few of them myself. But there is this line, and some people pass it so badly."

Remus shook his head. "Oh man, I'm scarred for life, and I'll never be able to look at Severus the same."

Lio laughed. "You'll become immune to it eventually. If you're around us, you most definitely will."

Shaking his head but still laughing, Remus drank some of his tea. He watched Lio watch him wondering what the heck she could be thinking about. He noticed the odd wrist things on her arms and asked, "What're those things on you arms."

Lio flinched. That was one of the last things she had expected to be asked. "They're so I don't do something."

Remus quirked up an eyebrow. "What?" Lio looked downright uncomfortable, "If you don't want to talk about it I-"

Lio cut him off, "You should know though, I mean I've gotten over it and all. It's just, it's hard to tell someone new."

Lio took off the things on her arms, and showed Remus her arms. Crisscrossed over her whole arm were multitudes of scars. "I had a very bad experience with my real dad, and I didn't know how to deal with the emotion upheaval. I still have problems sleeping, despite the fact it was over two years ago."

Remus was just shocked. This girl, who so completely happy, and obviously obsessed with Harry, to see that there was so much more behind this façade she obviously made. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

"Not now, maybe later," she said simply, putting the wrist thing back on. "I just recently got the heart to tell my mom about it and she was devastated, but I told her I hadn't done it in a long time."

Lio sighed, "I'm gonna try to get a couple of hours of sleep, would you mind?"

Remus shook his head. Lio left him the kitchen, alone again. After he heard the door to their room shut, he let out a sigh. There was probably more to there girls than he saw. Lio seemed to be to most outrageous, Pyro was quite the tomboy, Andie was the compensator, she kept them from getting in too much trouble, and Energy was one they went to with their problems.

Remus then decided to take a leaf out of Lio's book and try to sleep. He needed the sleep.

-----

Three and a half hours later, Lio awoke to someone whispering in her ear, "Snape in a thong." Her mind was still quite asleep, and began to form thoughts and pictures. Pretty soon a very well aimed pillow hit Pyro upside the head. "Some of us are sleeping now," was Lio's reply. "Though now I understand where all those fantasies of yours are coming from," she said smugly, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Lio, get your lazy ass out of bed," Andie said from her bed. "We're going to Diagon Alley today!"

Lio then shot up out of bed, and began heading for the bathroom. Before she could reach the door, Pyro stopped her. "Hey, you were the last to get up, so you're the last to get ready."

Groaning, Lio sat back on her bed, took a book out of her trunk, and began to read. Andie sat down on the bed next to her, and was brushing out her long light brown hair. She had just recently gotten out of the shower, having been the first to wake. Interrupting Lio's reading, Andie asked, "Lio, would you braid my hair for me?"

"Yeah, where are your chongos?" Chongos is the Tex-Mex way to say ponytail holder, and Lio is half Mexican, so she says things like this without even realizing it.

Andie handed her two ponytail holders, and Lio began braiding Andie's hair. About twenty minutes later Pyro came back in the room, her hair still dripping wet from her shower. "You know we didn't get to work-out this morning," she said nonchalantly, beginning the task of brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I feel awkward not having done it, and my body feels very tense," Lio responded, rubbing her back. "That bed didn't help matters either. My back feels like it slept on the floor."

Pyro nodded in response. She grabbed a tee shirt and another pair of parachute pants, blue jean. After she was done putting all of her necklaces and such, she began on her make-up. Lio finished with Andie's hair, and headed for the bathroom.

About an hour and a half later, all four girls were downstairs. Lio put on some more green tea for herself, Andie was drinking a Coke, Pyro was downing a Pepsi, which she cannot live without, and Energy was watching her friends with amusement drinking her own Pepsi.

After sitting there for a bit, Remus came in and made himself a cup of tea and sat down next to Lio. He didn't look quite as bad as he had last night, but he looked exhausted, and there were bags under his eyes.

"Are you all ready to go to Diagon Alley?" he asked, stirring some sugar into his tea.

Lio perked up. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet Dan, Emma, and Rupert!"

Energy rolled her eyes, and said, "Tom Felton is so much hotter than Dan!"

Lio looked at her friends and retorted, "No shit, but I prefer Dan, and Tom is hot, but he is only hot when he's Draco!"

"Well, you're both wrong, Sean Biggerstaff is the hottest, especially with that Scottish accent!" Pyro said, her eyes slightly unfocused as she dreamed.

"Humph!" Andie said, shaking her head. "None of you are right! Sirius is the hottest. But why did he have to die! Man life is cruel to me, the two guys I think rule have to die! First Kurt Cobain and then Sirius! I'm screwed."

Remus just watched, amused, then, freaked out. "You like Sirius?"

Andie just nodded, her face slightly dreamy. "Yeah, that part with Harry in the pen-pen-"

"Pensieve," Lio supplied.

"Yeah, that, well he explains Sirius in that scene, and he sounds so friggen' hot! And the fanart of him-" Andie then commenced with a girly squeal.

Remus laughed, "I could probably find a picture of him for you."

Andie let out a very girly squeal. "Yay! I get to see Siri!"

Remus just shook his head. _And I thought maybe they would change after that talk with Lio. Guess not all wishes come true._

"Well, we leave at around noon, Molley-"

"We're meeting Ron and the rest of the Weasleys today?" Lio interrupted

"Yeah," Remus said carefully. "Molley is meeting with us to help you all get your things, and then we will all be staying here."

"Ooo! Ron will see that he has just as many fans as Harry does!" Lio squealed. "Though I am strictly a Harry fan. We do have friends who prefer Ron."

Remus just nodded. "Hermione ought to be coming too. She wants to-"

Before Remus could finish, Lio and Pyro interrupted him, "It's levi-_oh_-sa, not levio-_sah_!" and burst out laughing. "Sorry couldn't resist."

Andie and Energy looked at each other then their friends, who were rolling on the floor laughing, and started laughing themselves. Remus couldn't resist and started laughing himself.

"So, I guess you already know some incantations," Remus said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Yup," answered Energy. "Well, Lio and Pyro have them memorised, but Andie and I don't."

Lio stopped laughing but she still had a bit smile on her face. "Yeah, but I know the incantation for fire, which I will not be giving to Pyro."

"WHAT!" Pyro exclaimed. "WHY NOT!"

"We know you too well, Pyro," was all Andie said, smirking.

"Yeah, and I may act stupid, but I have a mind in here somewhere," Lio said, tapping her head.

"I am so going to pass you the friggin' walnuts," Pyro said through gritted teeth.

"I love walnuts, but you can't have my walnut juice either," Lio said, smirking at her friend.

"Just shut up Lio," Pyro growled.

"I can't shut up but I can grow up but I don't want to because immaturity is oh so sweet," Lio said very fast while ducking an angry lunge from Pyro.

Laughing Lio came from under the table to the other side as a fuming Pyro stumbled and fell. Everyone started laughing then, and Pyro really didn't seem to like being laughed at. She grabbed the book Lio had been reading and threw it at Lio's head, who hadn't been paying attention, and got hit smack on the side of her head.

"Urgh! I happen to like my face the way it is, and you are STILL not getting any walnut juice though I wouldn't mind some walnuts."

"Sorry, but they're mine, and I won't give them up until you give me the friggin' walnut juice," Pyro said.

Remus, however knew he needed to stop this if he ever wanted to get to Diagon Alley. "Lio, Pyro, let it go, we have to leave here pretty soon," he said indicating a clock on top of the kitchen door which read eleven thirty.

"Yippee, we get to go to Diagon Alley!" Lio cheered already heading for the door, her red hip bag over her head. Before she went out the door she turned and asked, "How're we gonna get there?"

"Floo," was all Remus said.

"Damn," came Lio's reply, and came back to the table and sat down, but Pyro seemed very happy.

"Fire!"

Groaning, Lio put her head down, and said, "Well at least Pyro gets some fire."

Pyro just ignored Lio and did her little victory dance, very similar to the can-can. Andie, Lio, and Energy rolled their eyes. Remus knew they needed to hurry, so he interrupted Pyro's dance and asked, "Who knows how to floo?"

Lio and Pyro raised their hands, Lio's just slightly up, and Pyro's up high as she could get it. "Okay, do you think you all could demonstrate."

Pyro nodded eagerly, and started over to the living room where the fireplace was. Everyone got up and followed her into the living room, Lio followed reluctantly. As much as Pyro loved fire, Lio preferred not to be around it.

With a nod from Remus, Pyro went to the fireplace. Before she did anything she turned around and said, "Please keep your hands and feet inside the floo at all times. Keeps your eyes closed and speak clearly. Thank you for using the floo system today." She threw a handful of powder into the flames, stepped in and yelled Diagon Alley. The fire glowed green then went back, and she was gone. Andie seemed shocked, but Energy and Lio seemed quite fine about it. Remus handed the bag of Floo over, and reluctantly Lio grabbed a pinch through it in the flames and away she went.

-----

Pyro was waiting for Lio at the other ends. Lio came out, using every cuss word she could think of. She was covered with soot, and she had practically fallen out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron. Pyro moved her out of he way as fast as she could because Energy then came rolling out of the fireplace, coughing profusely.

Lio and Pyro then got her out of the way as Andie came through quite smoothly. She moved away from the fireplace, brushed off a bit of soot, and helped the other girls getting themselves cleaned up from the soot. Remus then apparated behind them, scaring Lio a bit, who hadn't been expecting him to do that.

"Ready?" he asked.

The girls nodded, and Remus took out a good wad of parchment. It was all of the supplies they would be needing. They were meeting Dan, Emma, and Rupert just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. They made their way to the front of the shabby pub, many of its customers were consumed in their own conversations to notice them. Remus was quite relieved about that.

Outside it was less crowded, but to Remus it seemed to be stifling hot. Looking at the girls, they weren't at all fazed by the heat, but they were dressed much more for this kind of weather than Remus was. He was in frayed corduroy pants, and a sweater, not the best combination for summer weather. Watching for Dan, Emma, and Rupert, Remus noticed three kids walking towards them. They seemed to be looking for someone, but Remus couldn't tell who they were because they were wearing sunglasses and seemed to be disguised.

Lio was the first to notice them, and she went up to the girl, cool as anything. She went and whispered in her ear, and the girl's face lit up and she motioned for the two boys with her to follow them. Coming up to Remus, Lio had a big smile on her face. A smile Remus had learned to fear.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Daniel, Emma, and Rupert, now Remus, you may take over," Lio said standing with her friends, Pyro giving her a high five.

The three kids looked at Remus and removed their 'disguises,' and waited for him to explain. Remus was slightly stuck dumb, but recovered and fumbled for their letters.

"Here are your letters. They ought to be self explanatory," Remus said quickly, handing them their letters.

The reactions as they read their letters were quite hilarious, at least to Lio and Pyro they were. Dan was the first to speak up, "This is some kind of joke, right?"

Lio looked as though she was going to swoon, though Remus couldn't figure why. "Er, no, they're not, I'll let Lio and the girls explain them to you."

Remus stood back and the two girls stepped forward, composing themselves. Lio stuck out her hand and said, "Cliona Niamh Lynch, though I prefer Lio, obsessed fan, and my metal compadre is Chantelle Kahookele or Pyro, also a fan, though no where near as obsessed as me."

Dan, Emma, and Rupert kind of just stared, but Dan was the first to grasp Lio's hand. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, making Lio swoon slightly again. She has a thing for British accents, and it being Dan just made it even better.

Lio's face broke into her unmistakable 'I'm about to do something' look. "The down low, or whatever you wanna say, is that the whole world ya'll play in the movies is real, and yes the man standing behind me is Remus Lupin a.k.a. Moony."

Remus kind of just stood there, hoping Lio wouldn't blow this. She already made him nervous, and he felt as though he had just let loose a monster. Emma looked at him and asked, "Are you really?"

Remus just nodded, not quite sure if his voice would work. He would have to talk anyway from the torrent of questions he was now being asked. "Okay, everyone just calm down, I knew this would be hard, but it's all true, now we need to go to Diagon Alley if we're going to get you all any supplies."

Rupert then spoke up. "There really is a Diagon Alley? Sweet!"

Remus just raised an eyebrow, but herded them into the pub, and to the back alley. He was really waiting for Molly, who should be arriving soon, according to his watch. She better hurry or the rest of Remus' hair that wasn't grey would be grey soon. The kids were excited and talking with each other. Lio looked as though she were going to faint she was so excited. They were all like that, except Daniel. He seemed kind of shocked.

Finally, Remus heard Molly's voice from behind the door. Never had he been so relieved to have Molly around. She door opened and three redheads walked in with Hermione. The others kind of stared, Rupert had his mouth hanging open. Lio was the first to say something. "Awkward moment."

Hermione looked over at Lio, who looked right on back. Lio made the first move, "I'm Cliona Niamh Lynch, but I prefer Lio, 'kay? You're Hermione Granger, Mrs. Weasley is standing next to you, and it looks as though Ron and Ginny are behind you. Ron, you're too tall to cower behind your 'mum.'" Lio did the little finger quotes.

Ron's ears turned red, and he attempted to hid himself more, which was a feat in futility. Ginny spoke up for her brother. "How do you know us?"

Lio's face broke into a smile bigger than the last. "Wouldn't you like to know?" was all she said.

Pyro was shaking her head at Lio, and blurted, "Your lives have been chronicled through a book series, and Lio here is a very obsessed fan. I'm Chantelle Kahookele, though I prefer Pyro, the brunette is Andrea Hughes or Andie, and Roscoe Vaughn has blue and blonde hair, and she goes by Energy."

Andie and Energy waved, Andie was slightly shocked by meeting everyone. Before Pyro could go on, making everyone nervous, Remus spoke up. "We ought to go on ahead and get supplies. Pyro, Lio, calm down please, I happen to need my sanity for the rest of the day. Yes, we will explain things later."

Remus tapped his wand on the specific bricks, and Lio made her way over to Daniel, who still seemed slightly shocked. She put her arm through his, and started walking with him. "Kind of weird, huh?"

Daniel nodded. He looked down at Lio. "Definitely that last thing I would have ever expected."

Lio giggled. "You should have seen me and Pyro when we first found out. We thought Remus was some kind of paedophile, since we are both very much into all the stuff on the internet. He was quite taken back, and you should have seen Snape's reaction-"

Daniel cut her off. "You all have met Snape?"

"Yup, he watched us last night. I think we kinda scared him, well Pyro and I did."

Daniel laughed. "You're quite different than some fans I've met. Most of them are just too shocked to say much of anything."

Lio smiled, "I'm trying very hard not to swoon right now, if that makes you feel any better. I have lots of posters of you, Emma, and Rupert, though I have one of just you right above my bed. Something nice to look at while I'm trying to sleep. Obsessed, am I not?"

"Well, at least you can have a decent conversation with me. Very nice. Not just these little giggles, and all sorts of other things. Do listen to rock?"

"'Do I listen to rock?' he asks," Lio said feigning surprise. "Hell yeah, best music out there. Pyro, Energy, Andie, and I have a band, we're called Fear Without Reason. I LOVE ROCK! Look at my bag, I have all my favourite bands written on there."

Daniel looked at Lio's bag. "You have good taste in music, though some of those bands I've never heard of."

"Probably because their American, and they aren't quite that big yet, but I do listen to quite a few British bands. Franz Ferdinand, The Hives, The Music, Keane, Jet, and more, but I can't think of them now."

Pyro came behind with Lio and Daniel who were still walking slightly behind the group, and she put her arm through Lio's other arm. "What're ya'll doin'?"

"Nothin', just talking about music. Dan's into rock," Lio informed her friend.

Pyro nodded and went into her own speech of what kind of music she liked, and so on and so forth. Ahead Andie was chatting with Ginny, who quite amiably creating conversation.

"Lio's the one who's obsessed, right?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes, is she ever!" Andie said. "You don't know Lio if you haven't at least seen one of the movies, and/or read one of the books."

Ginny laughed. "She likes to read."

"Likes? She doesn't _like_ to read, she _loves_ to read!" Andie said. "She and Pyro are never found without at least one book with them. Ask Lio what she's reading now, and she'll bring out about two books."

Ginny nodded. "Sounds like they would get along well with Hermione."

"Maybe, Lio's the worst procrastinator in the world, sadly. She either gets her homework done as she's going to bed or the class before."

"Sounds a lot like my brother," Ginny said giving Ron a sidelong glance, who was in an animated conversation with Rupert. "So tell me more about the muggle books and movies."

"Well, I'm not the expert by a landslide, that's Pyro or Lio. Well, Dan, Emma, and Rupert play Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the movies."

"Really, Rupert does kind of look like my brother, but that could just be the height and the red hair. Emma looks like Hermione just with lighter and tamed hair. Dan looks almost just like Harry, without glasses and different hair and eye colour, his are blue and-"

"Harry's are green, right?" Andie interrupted. "Lio's downfall, British accents and guys with green eyes. Well any eye colour other than brown, black, or any variation of the two."

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep Lio from losing her mind at Hogwarts."

"What mind? She doesn't have one, more like a computer hard drive that remembers everything. She's smarter than she lets on."

While Andie and Ginny got into a conversation, Hermione was talking to Emma, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "You play me in the movies?"

"Er, yeah," was all Emma said, she was all tongue-tied around Hermione. It was like meeting Prince William or something to her.

"Not very talkative are you?"

"Its not that, its just," she sighed. "Well you've always been a sort of mythical person, all of this. It's not real, but it is, and now I'm really going to Hogwarts. We've filmed in all sorts of castles and such, but to see it in real life will be different."

Hermione laughed. "Well, you'll love Hogwarts. You must be a fan of yourself and what your doing."

Emma's face lit up. "Oh, yes, I'm extremely excited. I'm really going to do magic which is awesome. I mean we all already know spells, but whether or not they will work is a different story."

Everyone was in their own conversations as they made their way to Ollivander's. Remus was busy filling Molly into what the girls were like, and he was quite worried about her reaction.

"I've never seen such outrageous people, except when I was in school and it was me, Sirius, and James. Lio, the one with mainly black hair, has so many problems I don't even know a dent of them. Though the way they made Severus react was hilarious."

Finally reaching Ollivander's everyone quieted. Lio looked up expectantly at the sign, seemingly even more excited about going in. A silence descended on the company, and somehow Lio managed to be first, Daniel and Pyro right behind her. Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander was right behind Lio taking her measurements.

"Excuse me, that was awkward," Lio said, shaking herself away from Mr. Ollivander.

"Miss Lynch, yes I have been waiting for you, along with Misses Kahookele, Vaughn, Hughes, and Watson, and Misters Radcliffe and Grint."

Before Lio could open her mouth to say something, Mr. Ollivander was handing her a wand. Waving it slightly, and feeling slightly dumber than usual. Several wands later, and Lio was on the verge to call it all off.

"Let's try this. Eleven inches, mahogany and phoenix feather," Ollivander said, handing Lio another wand.

Lio then took this wand, and felt an immediate warmth in her fingers. Being the obsessed fan she was she went on ahead and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

The small vase on Ollivander's desk the began to float in the air. Lio went over to Pyro, put her arm over her shoulders, and said, "Marauder Victory Dance," and they began a bad version of the can-can. Andie and Energy rolled their eyes; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Emma, and Rupert looked at them oddly; Dan was laughing.

Clapping, Ollivander moved on to his next victim: Daniel. So many wands later, Daniel came out with a thirteen inch, maple and dragon heartstring. (**A/N:** Did you really think we'd give him something close to Harry's! I think not.) Pyro was next, doing the same as Lio had with her new wand: eleven inches, willow and unicorn hair. Energy came next, her first wand being the wand for her, twelve inches, yew and unicorn hair. Emma was after Energy and took the longest to find her wand, but she came out with a twelve inches, ebony and phoenix feather. Rupert was right after and on the third try found his: thirteen and half inches, beech wood and unicorn hair. Last, but not least was Andie who came out with an eleven and a half inch holly and dragon heartstring.

Remus paid for all the wands and then they began to make their way through Diagon Alley to buy books and other things. Lio ended up in Flourish and Blotts later absorbed in a book, and Pyro was not far from her doing the same. Though Pyro was reading up on vampires, Lio was reading, _Hogwarts, A History._ Ironic, eh?

Half an hour later, Lio and Pyro came out of Flourish and Blotts; arms linked together and began skipping down the street singing, "We're off to see the wizards, the wonderful worrywart wizards of the kitchen."

Energy and Andie exchanged a look between themselves and started laughing. Dan started laughing too after he heard what it was they were saying. Rupert and Emma took a while to join in, Remus had already been laughing once he saw what Lio and Pyro were doing, but the Weasleys and Hermione kept looking at them as though they had just chopped their heads off and commenced using them as bludgers.

After almost two hours of shopping, the now quite large group paused at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour for a bit of a pick-me-up before they went back to Grimmauld Place. Lio, Andie, Energy, and Pyro sat at a table together looking at the things they had just recently bought. Putting down her book, Lio took out a journal from her bag, and started drawing, taking looks at her friends, and looking up every now and then.

Dan had come up behind her and was looking over Lio's shoulder at what she was drawing. "Wish I could draw," he said, making her jump.

"Don't do that!" Lio said, dropping her journal, and pencil. Her journal had been more thrown, right at the back of poor Ron's head, and her pencil was on the floor broken.

"Crap," was all Lio said, and she went over to Ron, to retrieve her journal.

Ron was looking at the front of the journal trying to figure out what it was. He looked at the front and began reading, and as he read hi eyes got as big as dinner plates. "What-?"

Lio grabbed the journal out of his hands, and whispered in his ear, "I'll explain when we get back to the house."

Hermione looked at Lio oddly, but everyone else was laughing, because they really didn't know what to think. But seeing Ron hit in the back of the head was kind of funny. Lio had a weird look on her face, and Ron kept giving her side looks, asking about something, but she kept adverting her eyes.

Eventually everyone finished their ice creams, and they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Grimmauld Place.

-----Later on-----

Severus Snape hurried down the corridors of Hogwarts, his black robes billowing behind him making him look ever more the part of an overgrown bat. He was heading for the headmaster's office. When he reached the stone gargoyle, he hurriedly said the password, and began making his way up the stairs, as the staircase was moving.

Opening the door without knocking he went to Dumbledore's desk, who had looked up at him with a bemused expression.

"I have received some very interesting information about the Dark Lord's plans," Snape said, his face paler than usual.

Dumbledore looked at Snape from over his half moon spectacles settling back in his chair, "By whom?"

Snape's nostrils flared. "Draco Malfoy," was all he said.

-----

Welcome To Hogwarts By: _Pottergurl1516 and 14personalities_


	2. Chapter Two

16

Draco Malfoy had just arrived at Grimmauld Place, in a lot better shape than he had been a week ago when he had asked Snape if he could switch sides having seen what was the 'plan' from his father. Snape had already hurried over to inform Professor Lupin, "The werewolf?", that Draco would also be bunking here for the summer.

Draco was definitely not happy about spending the rest of his summer with Potter and his friends, and he heard that they were training some kids who were late in showing their magical abilities. Sighing Draco began to make his way towards the staircase when a blur of black and red came hurtling right towards him.

Whoever it was knocked right into him, since she hadn't been paying attention where she was going. Draco had grasped her arm to keep her from falling right onto her face. The girl looked up at him. She had on the strangest array of clothes Draco had seen, and she looked as though she had jumped from one of those Muggle train stations. What really caught Draco's attention was her reaction to seeing him.

Her brown eyes grew large, she gasped, and then said, "You're Draco Malfoy!"

Draco's grey eyes got slightly larger, wondering how the hell this girl would know who the hell he was. He was still holding onto her arm, and she jerked away, still looking at him with wonderment.

"You're, I mean, when Moony said, oh my gosh," she spluttered. "You're really hot."

One side of Draco's lips curled up into a smile, "You think so."

She seemed to swoon, but before they could exchange any more words, a bright flash came from the banister above them. The Draco looked up to see who it was, and another girl held up some small muggle device and yelled, "Got your soul!" She ran a few steps, then turned back. "And I'm sending it to," she paused, "Voldemort!"

The first girl started running after the one above who had already began to run. "Pyro, you are so DEAD! Give me back my goddamn camera!"

Pyro was running at breakneck speed back to their room, Lio close behind her. What she didn't know was that the hot guy Lio had been talking to was Draco Malfoy, on their list of sex-gods temporarily until they could really see him. Draco was struck slightly off by the bluntness of the girl above, but he heard a snort from his left, and saw Snape standing in the doorway.

"I see you've already managed to meet Miss Lynch and Miss Kahookele. Let me show where you are going to stay."

Snape then went up the stairs, Draco following him. He kept glancing at the other room hoping to catch a glance of the two girls, but no such luck. Snape showed him into a room with three bunk beds, three other guys were already sitting in half of the beds, but Draco had to take a double take because two of the guys looked like Weasley. Obviously one of them was the real Weasley, but the resemblance was a little creepy.

"Mr Malfoy, these are your other roommates other than Mr. Weasley, Mr. Grint, and Mr. Radcliffe."

The two other guys looked up and waved, Radcliffe looked a lot like Potter and it was slightly unnerving too. Weasley didn't even acknowledge him. Before Snape could leave the room, the girl called Pyro ran into the room and jumped onto Grint's bed, who looked at her and said, "What have you done now?"

Snape had already left; obviously not wanting to be around if anything else happened. "Lio's on a rampage. I got her picture," she held out the small muggle device Draco had seen before.

Grint laughed, and Pyro sidled over to where it would be really hard for her to be seen. Soon the girl who had run into Draco the first time, obviously her name was Lio, came in. "Dan have you seen Pyro?"

Radcliffe looked up, a smile tugging at his lips. "Why?"

Lio rolled her eyes. "She's got my goddamn picture, and my friggin' soul, and she is so going down."

Pyro was looking at Radcliffe; as though saying don't you tell her a thing. Radcliffe, however, nodded his head over to where Pyro was ineffectually hiding. Lio pounced, and managed to grab her camera back, the other three guys laughing at their antics, Draco couldn't hold back a smile either. Pyro kept saying, "But I must please the Dark Lord!"

Lio stopped, her camera now in her hand, and put her other hand out. "Hand over the prescription."

Pyro took out a piece of paper from one of the many pockets on her jeans, and held it over her head and said valiantly, "Never!"

"Than thou must suffer the consequences." And Lio began tickling Pyro mercilessly.

Pyro's shrieks from being tickled lured four other girls, two Draco recognized as Weasley's sister and Granger. The other two girls were dressed similarly to Lio and Pyro, the taller one was leaning against one of the bedposts. "Lio what did Pyro do now?"

"She stole my soul," she said, throwing the camera to the girl, who caught it easily. "And she wouldn't give me her prescription."

The other girl came towards them. "Energy," she said to the taller one, "is there any hope for sanity?"

Energy laughed. "What sanity? Lio and Pyro managed to skip that line along with many others when they were giving those things out."

"Hey, I happen to enjoy my insanity," Lio said, having let Pyro some mercy, and indicated her shirt, which said, "I don't suffer from insanity; I revel in it."

Another girl then joined their happy little group; Draco was kind of sitting off to the side, since no one was really noticing him. She looked quite a bit like Granger like Grint and Radcliffe looked like Weasley and Potter. Energy handed Lio her camera back.

Lio, however, didn't let Draco's presence go unnoticed any longer. "Did ya'll notice our guest, whom I like to call Drakie-kins?" Draco's jaw dropped at Lio's gall, but she kept going. "He's hot, huh? And he's got that accent too!"

Pyro and Energy and the others were rolling their eyes at Lio. Radcliffe spoke first. "Lio has a thing for British accents. You could make her the bloodiest happy girl by just talking to her. She's already swooning listening me speak."

Lio kept looking at Draco, but she was giving Dan the evil eye for doing that. "You're almost exactly what I expected," she said, and flashed his picture before he could do or say anything. She threw the camera back to Pyro and said, "Let's go load it onto the computer."

All the girls then left to their room, and left the boys still smiling, though Draco felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know two of the boys he was now bunking with, and he was with Weasley, who was intent on glaring Draco down.

Radcliffe came over and sat on his bed, putting his hand out. "I'm Daniel Radcliffe, Dan for short. Snape didn't necessarily introduce us, though he doesn't like us all that much."

Draco shook Dan's hand. Before he could say anything, Dan said something that took him completely by surprise: "Why have you changed sides?"

Draco was taken back. He didn't know anything about this guy, never met him before, and it didn't look as though Weasley knew him quite that well either. "How do you know about that?"

Dan had a wicked grin on his face. "That's for me to know and you to hound Lio into telling you, who will enjoy doing so as she has already done to everyone else."

Draco just looked at him. "Why do you all care?"

Dan shrugged. Grint came over and said, "Rupert, and I'm sure you're trying to figure out why me, Dan, and Emma, the girl who looks like Hermione, look so much like them."

Ron looked up. The resemblance between him and Rupert was very obvious, though Ron was slightly taller, and just certain subtle differences. "Malfoy, just listen to them. Lio will be more than happy to tell you why she knows who you are, and I'm sure she must have freaked you out. She's freaks us all out, except Andie, Energy, and Pyro; they seem to be immune."

Dan nodded. "They are just as bad as she is, that's why. Well Pyro is, but Andie and Energy have their moments."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at what they were saying. "So where can I find Lio to explain?"

Rupert looked at his watch. "We ought to be heading downstairs to eat, or Mrs. Weasley will have our necks. You'll see her then."

The boys put whatever they had been working on up, and began to head down towards the basement kitchen.

-----

Lio, Andie, Energy, Ginny, Hermione, and Emma were already in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley get dinner ready when the boys walked in. Snape had already left, not wanting a repeat performance of what happened on the girls' first night at Grimmauld Place. Taking their seat at the table they waited as everyone finished their chores.

Remus was the last to enter the room slumping down in the nearest chair. Lio and Pyro somehow managed to end up at the opposites and sides of the table, Draco sitting right next to Lio. Dinner was pretty quiet, everyone having their own conversations. Pyro and Andie were talking about something on a piece of paper, Energy was talking to Emma, and Hermione and Rupert were talking. Mrs. Weasley and Remus were talking to each other in hushed voices. Feeling kind of left out Draco turned to Lio.

"So, you're muggle-born." _Great starter Malfoy,_ Draco mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah, well there's also more to the story, but me, Pyro, Andie, and Energy all went to school together, and we're all very good friends. Dan, Emma, and Rupert are… well," Lio faltered.

"Dan was talking about something about that. What did he mean?"

Lio looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, er, the past five years at Hogwarts have been a, um, book series, muggle book series, and I'm a major fan."

"About the wizarding world!" Draco asked, aghast.

"Er, yeah, well, it's really about Harry, that's why Dan looks so much like him, he playing him in the movie."

Draco was stunned. "So Potter has more publicity than we could expect."

"Yeah, but I knew you and well you're definitely, on the, um, list."

"List?"

"Er, yeah the li-" Lio was cut off as Pyro yelled over to her.

"Lio! Half brothel-"

Lio joined in, "Half mortuary, Shag 'em 'n Bag 'em. The Knowing Touch. Sounds kinds kinky. It is Justin, it is."

They burst out laughing; Andie, Energy, Hermione, and Emma rolled their eyes; and Ron, Rupert, and Dan laughed. Draco kind of looked around as though everyone had dressed in drag and done the hula right in front of him. In the middle of the laughter, Lio's cell started to ring.

She took it out of her pocket and started to talk, Draco kept looking at the small device trying to figure out the hell it was. Lio was smiling and laughing, talking to someone. No one else was paying her much of any attention.

Draco turned back to his dinner, but he wasn't very hungry. Muggles knew about all of the wizarding world, but how? Before Draco could dwell on his thoughts, Lio exclaimed, "Would ya'll like to hear my little sister?"

Everyone nodded, most of them having gone through this before. Lio pressed a button on her phone and folded it, and little girl's voice was heard.

"Lio!" it squealed.

"Hey monkey butt, whatcha doin?"

The little girl giggled. "Talking to you!"

"What else are you doin?"

"I took a bubble bath with the Harry bubbles, an' Mommy let me use the Hermione towel!"

Hermione looked up having heard her name. "Really, did you have fun and streak for mom?"

The little girl laughed. "I nakie!"

Everyone at the table laughed. "Have you watched any movies?"

"Uh-huh, I watch Frolo, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sully, Nemo, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Ariel, Plounder, New Ariel, and other stuff."

Everyone was listening in rapt attention to Lio's little sister. "Wow!"

Lio didn't say much else because then he little sister asked, "What's Frolo's name?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"Baggins, what's Sam name?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"Gamgee, what's Harry name?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"Potter, what's Hermione name?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"Granger. When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, but I'll call you all the time."

"'Kay! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Chicken Butt!"

Everyone laughed. "Lio's gotta go, I'll call you again, 'kay?

"'Kay."

"Give Mommy and daddy a big hug from me."

"Bye!"

The line went dead, and Lio fixed her phone, put it back in her pocket, and when she sat down she looked up at everyone looking at her. "What? I told you I'm obsessed, a Potter-aholic, capiche? My sister liked it too, she likes Dobby okay."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Lio. "How do you know Dobby?"

"Er, well, there are movies." Everyone was listening to Lio raptly wondering how on earth she was going to get herself out of this one. "We know everything, I guess. Dobby was set free by, er, Harry, and he works at Hogwarts now."

Dan had a wicked smile on his face as he listened and watched Lio squirm. Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Molly just looked kind of shocked at the knowledge. Dan decided he would take the heat away from Lio though it was kind of fun to watch her squirm when she made everyone else squirm.

"It was a pretty fun part to film because he's computer animated." Seeing everyone's blank faces, Dan explained, "He's not real, just made by other muggle things. They had a laser to move to wherever he was, and one part I have to look like I'm grabbing him and shoving him in a wardrobe."

Ron's eyes lit up when he realized what part he was talking about, though it really happened when Harry told him four years ago. "Yeah, Harry's uncle thinks he's doing something, right?"

"Uh huh!" Pyro said. "I love that part, there's a mistake in the movie though, when you first run down to stop Dobby you're in one position, and when the camera moves back to Dobby and then back to you you've changed."

Pyro got out of her chair and demonstarted. "Lio and I caught that."

Dan laughed. "Well nobody's perfect!"

Draco looked blankly at everyone throughout the entire conversation. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You remember I told you about the books?" Lio asked, and Draco nodded. "D'you know what movies are?" Draco nodded. "Well they were put onto the big screen. Dan, Emma, and Rupert play the Trio, of course."

Draco's eyes then proceded to become the size of dinner plates. "Highest grossing family movie ever," Lio saud smugly. "Well since dinner is now over I believe it is time for us to practice."

With that Lio, Pyro, Andie, and Energy the proceded back up to their room, Emma, Hermione, and Ginny following them. Draco just sat there gaping like a fish. Dan was sitting back in his seat looking slightly smug; Remus shook his head, and started to clear the table.

Dan broke the silence with, "Well I'm in the mood to listen to music," and went into the sitting room where the girls had been banned to doing their workouts because it was the only room in the house with a silencing charm on it.

Lio was already in there having donned her work out clothes which consisted of a tank top and pajama bottoms that had seen better days. She was putting a CD into her stereo and laying out the mats they used for yoga. Everyone else was slowly entering the room, Draco coming in after them curious as to what they were going to be doing.

Andie, Energy, Lio, and Pyro started to play the music and began stretching. Draco was sitting there kind of stunned by the kind of music that was being belted out of Lio's stereo system. It was certainly nothing he had never heard before, but it was kind of catchy. It wasn't so loud that Hermione couldn't curl up on the couch reading a book. Rupert and Ron were chatting, and Emma and Ginny were practicing spells and laughing.

Lio was doing some weird and complicated moves that looked kind of painful. Andie, Energy, and Pyro were doing the same, but Lio's looked more…. evasive. Eventually they finished up with whatever they were doing, some of it looked as though they were trying to beat each other up.

-----

Nymphadora Tonks looked up towards 12 Grimmauld Place. The house looked so severe and forlorn. She did not want to come but both Molly and Remus had contacted her to help with the new kids. There were now eleven teenagers in the house, four of which were American, and the strangest and most hyper girls any of them had ever met. Sighing, she mounted the steps and made her way to the front door.

Opening the door, Tonks found the house to be completely silent. Slightly unnerved by the lack of noise, Tonks went to the basement, where last summer you would be likely to find any of the adults.

As she neared the basement door, she began to hear voices faintly, until right at the door she could hear people laughing, caterwauling, and sounding as though the were having fun. She opened the door, and the sight that greeted her was fun and happy.

Two girls were sitting closest to the door were presently looking at a laptop and laughing hysterically at something and kept poking each other saying "bother!"; Ron was busy playing a sword fight with another girl with some of Fred and George's fake wands. Fred and George were also there. Ginny and two girls, one who bore a very strong resemblance to Hermione, were poking fun at one of their new tricks. A group of boys were in the corner laughing at something else.

Remus was the first to notice that Tonks had made it, having been standing right next to the door waiting for her arrival. He smiled, and said, "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Tonks."

Everyone looked over to where they were. The two girls nearest her, she noticed their clothing which reminded her of the people she had seen while going to a muggle rock concert, jumped and yelled, "BOTHER!"

They burst out laughing, and eventually everyone else did too, though they weren't quite sure what they were laughing about. One girl, with black hair and red highlights, and a shirt with the Gryffindor crest upon it, put her had out and said, "Hello, I'm Cliona Niamh Lynch, Lio for short, and I am much obliged to see you."

She giggled, and the other girl came up, wearing a Slytherin shirt and held out her hand. "Chantelle Kahookele, Pyro for short, and would like to forewarn you that Lio is a loser."

Lio, however, didn't seem bothered with this statement, and curtsied outrageously. Two more girls came, one with very long light brown hair, and held her hand out. "Andrea Hughes, Andie for short," and the girl next to her, with platinum blonde hair and vibrant blue streaks, did the same. "Roscoe Vaughn, Energy."

Before anymore introductions could be made, Lio made an announcement. "Pyro and I have found something incredibly hilarious, and we must share it."

Turning back to her computer, Lio indicated for everyone to gather around. Everyone sat down ready to watch as Lio clicked on something.

(A/N: I am sure that if you all are real HP fans, you have already seen Potter puppet pals. If not go to http/ and laugh. I'm too lazy to write the script!)

Everyone was kind of stunned, except for Lio, Energy, Andie, Pyro, and three other of the kids. Remus looked as though he's trying very hard not to laugh, Ron looked as though someone had gone crazy, and everyone else was stunned and trying not to laugh. Eventually everyone began to laugh.

"Funny, eh?" Lio asked, carefully wiping tears from her eyes as to not ruin her eyeliner. "My favourite, and I believe we will all be bothering Snape sometime this year!"

Lio and Pyro looked at each other, identical evil grins on their faces. Tonks is trying to figure out with the hell is going on, and then Lio says something, "We must clue in our newcomer though. Tonks, Emma, Rupert, and Dan are special." Three kids turned and waved, all bearing a resemblance to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You see, the wizarding world has been written in a series of books chronicling Harry's years through Hogwarts. I am a major fan, VERY obsessed."

Tonks looked at her oddly. "Since when?"

"Okay, you know what movies are?" Tonks nodded. "Dan, Emma, and Rupert play Harry, Hermione, and Ron respectively in the movies. See?" She brought up a picture on her computer. It was the Prisoner of Azkaban movie poster. "We have the first five books, and there are three movies."

"So you all already knew about some of this stuff?"

"YUP! I am the obsessed fan, and I know a lot!"

Tonks looked around at everyone, then with a slightly scared face she asked a question. "What's my first name?"

"Nymphadora," Lio said, without even looking up at her. "You say in Order of the Phoenix that you hate your first name, and you would prefer everyone to call you by your last name. Thus is why we call you Tonks."

Tonks just looked thunderstruck. "So, d'you believe us now?" Pyro asked, wagging her eyebrows for no particular reason.

"So, you are saying that the whole wizarding world has been written about in a series of books, mainly about Harry?" Tonks said cautiously, doubting everyone's sanity, not that there was much sanity in the room with Pyro, Andie, Lio, Energy, Dan, and Rupert.

"Pretty much," Lio said, still absorbed with whatever it was she was doing on the computer. "Are you happy now, 'cause I have some fanfics to beta, write and read." Lio turned back to her computer, her fingers clicking away rapidly at the keys.

Tonks looked around. Everyone had gone back to whatever they were doing to occupy themselves when she walked in. Lio and Pyro were quiet, however.

"Tonks," Remus said carefully. "Come on. I'll show you to your room and then we can talk." He picked up one of her bags when they walked out of the room and started up the stairs.

"Is Dumbledore out of his mind!" she nearly shouted about half way up. "Those… those… _children_, know more about us than we do! We're a muggle show for Merlin's sake!"

"You think they know a lot about you?" Remus said, walking into an empty bedroom. "Lio, the one with the computer, knows about my monthly absences. They all do." Tonks just stared, mouth wide open. "Yeah. They know just about everything about everybody. Lio knows the most since, as she says, she is obsessed. Then comes Pyro a bit. Andie and Energy are a bit quieter about the whole knowledge thing even though they will add their two cents when they want to."

"What about the other ones?" Tonks asked as they walked into a room. "Dan… Rupert… and Emily, was it?"

"Emma, Emma Watson," Remus corrected. "They know a lot about the characters they play as well as the others simply because it was their job. They had to know their characters according to the books. Ms. J. K. Rowling is the authoress I do believe. I'm still not quite sure if she knows about the wizarding world or if it was a fluke somehow…"

"It's too easy to be a fluke," Tonks said with a huff. "There's no way someone could know that much about us."

"You think they know a lot now. They know about Sirius, they know Snape's old nicknames, they know about the Order, they know"

"Surely Dumbledore will not allow this to continue!" Tonks yelled. "Who know why they know this much? Sure, they say it's a muggle book series and movie series, but are we really sure we can trust them? Dumbledore has made mistakes before. Look at his line of Defense teachers! Excluding you, of course."

"I know what you mean," Remus said as he sat on the bed. "But trust me, I think Dumbledore knows what he's doing on this one. Come on, and try to keep an open mind about them." Remus led Tonks back downstairs into the living room to find it empty. "Where…?" He looked around, stared at Tonks for a second, and then looked around again.

"They're practicing," Snape drawled from the doorway. "I charmed one of the side rooms with silencing charms so they could practice that 'music' all they wanted. Greetings Tonks." (A/N: Creepy…)

"Snape," Tonks said, nodding her head. "What do you mean?"

Snape jerked his head toward the hallway and walked off; Tonks and Remus weren't far behind. They walked into a room after Snape only to be blasted at with loud music and singing.

"It's a classic line baby, 'I just wanna be friends'. But baby my friends don't have keys to my Mercedes Benz," they sang out. A few minutes later the song was done. "Sweet!" Pyro yelled. "I knew we could do a Kid Rock song just as good as he could! Yes! Come on Lio. I know you don't like his music, but that was so good." She hive-fived Energy and then a hesitant Lio before doing a quick run through of a favorite drum solo. "Man I love playing the drums! Did you ever play anything Tonks?" she asked without looking up.

Tonks was speechless.

-----Later that Night-----

Lio was busy watching some movie as everyone else was doing stuff to occupy themselves during one of their 'study' breaks. Not that anyone was studying, unless that includes Hermione who is always studying. Pyro had her computer out and was currently giving into her OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) and fixing her computer files to be organized to include all of her Hogwarts stuff. Andie was currently sparring with an invisible partner, headphones on jamming to her new box set of Nirvana, and Energy was attempting to look as though she was doing something while sleeping.

Rupert, Dan, and Emma were memorizing their lines for the next Harry Potter movie, much to the amusement to the other inhabitants of the house. They were given a time turner by Dumbledore, his own personal one, so they would be able to do all their studies and do whatever the muggle media might need for them to do.

Draco was sitting watching everyone with an amused expression on his face. He had shocked everyone by his change of side, and everyone found him to be a pretty cool guy. Well, Ron still thought it was all a bluff, but he was beginning to warm up to the idea.

Ginny was watching Pyro do stuff on her computer, Pyro explaining things the whole time. There was mostly silence in the room until Lio started laughing. Everyone turned to look at her. Lio was turning red from laughing so hard.

After everyone sat around staring at Lio trying to figure out why she was laughing, Lio stopped. "Man, whew." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Care to explain," Pyro asked, having already returned to what she had been doing.

"Well, me being the loser that I am, have noticed something. Okay, we all know who Alan Rickman is?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay, well I was watching Love Actually, and Alan Rickman plays in it. He plays a guy names Harry!"

"Now that's messed up!" Pyro said, laughing.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco looked at each other the importance lost on them.

"Okay, right before Sorcerer's Stone, Dan was in a movie called The Tailor of Panama, and his on-screen dad's name was Harry. Pierce Brosnan was also in the movie, and he had played in a movie called Dante's Peak. His on-screen character was a geologist with the name Harry. Make sense no?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're screwed."

"I know, you can blame Pyro; this was my weekend."

"No, it's next weekend," Pyro said, without even looking up from her computer screen. "Diana was this weekend. Oh, how will this work now? What with us four going to Hogwarts, and Mara and Diana not?" Lio, Pyro, Energy, and Andie burst out laughing.

-----

Almost three weeks into the holidays, and the girls, Dan, and Rupert had progressed very nicely. They were at the level they needed to be, and Lio, Andie, Pyro, and Energy were slightly ahead. Unknown to them, Remus, Tonks, and other order members were taking Harry from the Dursleys that night.

-----

Harry had been quiet throughout the flight to Grimmauld Place, and Remus was worried. Harry hadn't said a word to them, and he was scared that Harry was just keeping all of his emotions inside himself and not letting them out. Not that he really had anyone to let his emotions out to. He was unable to write anything in letters since they could be confiscated, and he probably wasn't much in the way to write something such as that down.

Disconcerted, Remus led the way up the walk to the derelict Grimmauld Place. Everyone following him in silence, Remus opened the door. Filtering inside Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Vance headed towards the basement kitchen where they were to be having an order meeting soon.

Harry stayed in the entryway, afraid to make any noise because he didn't know Mrs. Black's portrait had long since been demolished. In the silence he could slightly hear what he thought was a stereo blaring, and upon further listening he realized that it was coming from the upstairs. Going up the stairs, curious as to what whomever it was up there was listening to, Harry heard singing, live singing.

Before he made it to the last step, a door to the left of the stairwell banged open, and a girl came out of the room. She was wearing a very small tight shirt that revealed her very toned body, and mini shorts that said "Rock" on the behind. She was walking backwards still talking to whoever it was inside the room, but Harry couldn't hear what she was saying. When she got closer, another girl yelled, "Shut up, Lio!"

"I can't shut up but I can grow up, but I don't want to because immaturity is so sweet," Lio said really fast, walking faster towards Harry, still backwards, and right smack into him.

Harry fell back; Lio looked guilty, and was trying to get herself up from the awkward position she was in. Getting up, Harry kind of just stayed where he had fallen, Lio turned around to offer him a hand to help him up.

"I'm really sorry," she rambled, "but I tend to be the clumsiest person in the world."

Pyro was coming out of the room, making sure that Lio hadn't hurt anyone since she heard some kind of commotion. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw whom Lio had knocked over. Lio was still not paying any attention, but Pyro could see that Harry was at a complete loss for words. Lio did that to some people.

"No problem," Harry eventually got out, and Lio opened her eyes. She finally saw the person she had been obsessing over since she was eleven years old. Trying not to frighten Harry, she, of course, already knew about how much Harry hated his fame.

"Well it's finally nice to meet you Harry," she got out, somehow without seeming nervous. Pyro was proud since Lio is the worst liar in the world, and does horrible under pressure.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, curious as to whom this strange girl was.

"Cliona Niamh Lynch, Lio for short, and you're Harry, though I was wondering if we could change your name because at my muggle school there is this Asian dude who is REALLY perverted, and has your name. Well, first only."

Pyro rolled her eyes. "Lio, get a life, and stop pestering Harry."

Harry looked over Lio's shoulder, and saw Pyro leaning casually on the wall. He had never seen more outrageously dressed girls. They looked like the kids who his relatives would never give a second glance.

"Since Lio is being lazy, I'll introduce myself. I'm Chantelle Kahookele, or Pyro, since I LOVE fire."

Lio rolled her eyes. "But I'm still not giving you the incantation to fire…"

"Hmph. I could just ask Flitwick, or even Sevvie-kins."

Lio snorted with laughter. Harry looked between the two, one eyebrow quirked up in curiosity and slight fright.

"What did you call Snape?"

"Oh, Sevvie-kins? Just a little nickname I have for him, but if I'm suicidal, I could call him Precious Little Sevvie-kins."

Harry was thunderstruck. "Well, if you are ready to see everyone, they are in that door, but to warn you, Drakkie-kins is here too."

"Malfoy? What the hell is he doing here?"

"Er, he had a change of heart?" Pyro suggested.

Before Lio or Pyro could get Harry into the room, he went into the room adjacent to them and locked himself in. Rolling her eyes, Pyro said, "I'll go get Moony," and she disappeared down the staircase.

Shaking her head, Lio knocked on the door Harry had locked himself into. Before she knocked again, everyone came flooding out of the girls' room to see what had been taking so long. Hermione was the first to speak up.

"Lio, what are you doing?"

"Attempting to get ya'll's friend out of the room he just locked himself into."

"Harry's here?" Emma, Rupert, and Ginny asked eagerly.

"Yeah, and he has just locked himself in a room. He's obviously hiding himself in his own emotions and pain. Something I know, from experience, to be completely be useless."

Hermione and everyone else in the room just shook their heads knowingly, "Like we could ever get him to talk," Ron said, his eyes downcast. "He's said barely a word since Sirius died. But who could blame him?"

"He was so excited," Hermione whispered. "He was finally going to leave the Dursleys'. Sirius was his way out."

"Yeah, and my dad lied. That doesn't mean Harry gets to hurt himself and those around him," Lio said a little coarsely. She turned and pounded on Harry's door. "Harry! This isn't the way to do this! I know! I've been there!"

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he, Tonks, Pyro, and Snape appeared.

"Harry's locked himself in his room because he heard Draco was here and changed sides," Lio said, taking a break from pounding and yelling. "Does he do this often?"

"Yes," Snape sneered. "Let him cry. The Gryffindor Golden Boy has always worn his heart on his sleeve. If he wants to pout, let him. I think-"

"Can it, Snape," Energy growled.

"Excuse me?" Snape sputtered.

"She said shut the hell up," Andie supplied. Lio went back to pounding.

"Girls!" Remus reprimanded. "_Professor_ Snape _is_ your professor and you _will_ treat him with the respect he deserves. And you need to watch your language. Besides, while I do not appreciate _Professor_ Snape's remarks about Harry, he is somewhat right. Harry has been doing this a lot lately. He will come out when he wants to. He won't talk about it, but he'll be okay."

"You sure about that?" Lio asked softly. It got deathly silent. Everyone had been shocked at Energy and Andie's words, then angry at Snape's, and finally calmed by Remus'. But Lio's words evoked two very different emotions: confusion and fear. "It was pretty easy for me to hide; it'll be easier for Harry. It took me years, Remus, _years_. This is not the way to deal with things."

Although it took him a few minutes, Remus finally joined Pyro, Andie, and Energy in their world of understanding. Everyone else remained confused. "Oh sweet Merlin," Remus whispered.

"Lio's right," Draco said. "I may not like Potter, and I may not know what she's talking about, but keeping things locked up is not the way to do things. And I'm sorry I was the one to push him over the edge."

-----

Harry sat on the other side of the door, seconds away from putting silencing charms up when the girl stopped banging on his door. He heard Snape's cutting remarks, and then two voices he didn't recognize defending him. _What's going on around here?_ he wondered. The girl was pounding again, trying to get him to open the door. It wasn't long before she stopped again.

"You sure about that? It was pretty easy for me to hide; it'll be easier for Harry. It took me years, Remus, _years_. This is not the way to deal with things," the girl said. _Years? What is she talking about?_

"Oh sweet Merlin," came Remus' voice. And then, shock of all shocks, came Malfoy's voice. _Apologizing! What the bloody hell is going on?_ "Harry, please," Remus begged. "At least talk to us. We're all just as upset as you. We understand-"

"Nothing!" Harry yelled at the locked door. "You've never been betrayed like this, Remus! And that's what he did: he betrayed me! He promised me freedom and then wrenched it from my grasp. And I hate him for it!"

"Poor you! Poor, pitiful Harry. _No_ one knows what you're going through. _No_ one has ever been lied to. _No_ one has ever lost a loved one," Lio ranted. "Never mind that Draco's dad now wants to kill him. Never mind that Remus lost three of his best friends and another went to prison for twelve years. Never mind that he's a werewolf. Never mind that Pyro's family is all kinds of fucked up. Never mind that Energy's family is just as bad if not worse. Never mind… that some of us… that _I_ know _exactly_ what you're going through. So open the door, Harry. Don't just lock us out."

Harry threw the door open, madder than he had ever been, than he could ever remember. He was so mad, he couldn't even yell. "How do _you_ know what I'm going through? You're not British. You don't know what's going on. You don't know what happened. You-"

"Know more about you than you think," Lio said as she pushed Harry back into the room, kicking the door shut, and pushing Harry against the wall. She placed locking and silencing charms on the door. Between clenched teeth, she whispered, "I want you to stand here, silently, while I talk to you. Your life for the last five years has been written down in a fictional book series, one for each year of school. The first three, are movies as well.

"I am a huge fan, and I know everything there is to know about you." Harry turned his head away, but Lio grasped his chin and turned it back. "I want to tell you something that only my friends really know about. Remus has some clue, but not the whole story." With this, Lio let Harry go and lowered her right arm guard.

-----

"What's she doing?" Remus asked, his ear against the door as he tried to listen. "Is she hurting him? Will he be okay alone with her? What is she doing!"

"Take a major chill pill, Remus," Energy said. "She'll talk some sense into him and everything will be fine."

"Or she'll kill 'im," Andie added as she and Pyro turned to go back to the room. "Either way…" Remus was shocked speechless.

-----

Remus stood outside that door until dinner time. He jumped when the door was thrown open and Lio stuck her head out. "Krea- oh! Remus! What are you doing here? If you're waiting for Harry then I must insist that you go eat dinner. We're not done. Kreature!" The house elf appeared with a _pop!_ "Could you bring dinner for two and leave it outside the door? Please and thanks." With that, she snapped her head back in the room and closed the door.

Remus stood there in shock until Andie walked by. She turned when she reached the stairs. "Remus? Please come to dinner? I know you're worried about Harry, but Lio knows what she's doing."

-----

"So your dad is the reason you did…?" Harry looked around awkwardly.

"Yeah, right bastard he is. I'll never really be over it, but at least I can live with it. Andie, Pyro, and Energy have seen to that."

Harry nodded, still holding an uneaten sandwich in his hand. It was obvious he hadn't been sleeping well by the black bags under his eyes which contrasted with his fair skin. "About the books… could I see-"

"You wanna see 'em? Hold for a moment." Lio went over to the door, opened it quietly, and poked her head out. Her wand in hand, she summoned her books. She came and sat back down with five books on the floor in front of her.

Harry picked up Goblet of Fire, and started flipping through the pages slowly. "I can tell this is American by the way it's typed." As Harry was looking at the books, one of his voluminous sleeves showed a thin white and mangled wrist. There were a few scars on his wrist: some healed, some fresh.

Grabbing his wrist, Lio asked quietly, "How long?"

Harry had enough presence of mind to look ashamed. "This summer," he said hastily, yanking his arm out of her grasp and pulling his sleeve back down. They sat in silence for a few moments, the tension building gradually. Suddenly, Harry cringed.

"What have we been talking about all evening!" Lio yelled. "I told you what I did, what happened to me. What I almost did would have killed at least three other people, all of which are in this very house! Do you know how many people would be crushed if they found out about this? What if you were to cut too deeply? What if-?"

"I were to kill the bastard?" Harry seethed. "I do this for two reasons, the main being that it hurts Voldemort. Just like the link through my scar hurts me, the cutting hurts him. That's why I do it. Don't ask how I know that it hurts him, I just do." Harry put the sandwich down and stared at the plate with disdain.

After a few moments, Lio asked softly, "You said there were two reasons you cut. What's the other one?"

Harry looked up at her, eyes hollow and emotionless. "It feels good."

-----

"How are we supposed to do anything without Lio?" Pyro whined as they ascended the stairs after dinner. "We can't practice without our lead singer. She's always set the pace for our exercises and sparring. She-"

"Will be out soon. She and Harry can't stay in there all night long," Energy said reassuringly.

"Or can they?" Andie asked in a tone of voice that meant she was suggesting something completely off topic.

"Andie!" Energy and Pyro groaned together. "Just… spar with me Pyro," Energy said as Andie walked over to the CD player and popped Chevelle in. _The Clincher_ began playing moments later, allowing Energy and Pyro to move around the room, occasionally hitting each other. After a while, each resorted to their beds to get on their laptops.

Energy was writing some new songs for the band, Andie was looking for some more Sirius pictures and Pyro was surfing the internet. Suddenly, she gave a very girly squeal. "OMG!" she practically yelled. "Where's Lio when you need her! Look what I found! Look what I found!" She turned the laptop around so Andie and Energy could see. At the top of the page, in big bold letters, read '404 Ways To Annoy Professor Snape'. "We are _so_ going to do this!"

"Do what?" Lio asked as she walked into the room and headed straight for her bed. She lay down on her back and put her right arm over her face. After a few moments of silence, she moved the arm slightly to look at the other three girls. "Now what? Why is no one saying anything?"

"Your arm guard is down," Energy said.

Lio looked at the arm above her head blankly. "Oh. So it is. Huh." She fixed it so it covered her wrist and forearm once more. "So, what is it that we're going to do again, Pyro?"

"Oh! I found the coolest thing ever, Lio!" Pyro said, jumping up and dragging her laptop over to Lio's bed. "I was surfing the net when I found this: '404 Ways To Annoy Professor Snape'! Isn't this cool! And there are all kinds of weird things for us to do! Get him drunk; charm his hair into dreadlocks; wolf howl from a very good hiding place! Can we do them, can we Lio? Please please please?"

"I don't know," Lio said in an exaggerated tone as she sat up to look at the screen. "I mean, I don't want to hurt the poor man." There were three identical scoffs from various places around the room. "But on second thought let's do it."

"What are you doing now?" a voice drawled form the door.

"'Ello Drakie-poo!" Energy called from her bed. "Pyro has just found something of interest on the internet. A muggle thing, just accept it. Anyways, it's called '404 Ways To Annoy Professor Snape'. And we're going to do all of them! It's a total score!"

"I'm leaving. Don't get me involved. I still have respect for the man," Draco groaned as he pushed off the door to head to the guys' room.

"Tell the others!" Andie called after him. "This is going to be so awesome. I thought our band practices and weird dressings and stuff were payment enough for his snarky attitude and the way he acted at dinner that first night. But this… this is going to put him in a psych ward."

"That's one of the things on here," Energy said. "'Have him committed.' This is going to be great!"

Draco poked his head back in the door. "Can I do a few?" he asked.

-----

At one o'clock the girls still hadn't gone to bed. Each was on their own laptops picking out different ways to annoy Snape that they wanted to do. Except for Energy. She was still writing a new song for the band to practice soon. Pyro and Lio were sitting on Lio's bed, comparing things as to who got to do what so there wasn't one person doing way more than someone else. Andie sat in a chair in front of them, adding her thoughts every few minutes.

"I did it!" Energy suddenly shouted. Three heads looked up at her with confused expressions. "I did it! I finished the song! Here you go!" She handed the notebook that she wrote all her songs in to Lio. Andie stood and moved to Lio's right so she could look at it as well. Pyro was already on her left.

The song read:

Why do women have to choose

Like we have nothin' to lose

Why do men treat us like dirt

When we do all the damn work

Is it because we wear a skirt

You think we deserve the work

While we slave on our knee

When you watch the damn TV

Women need love

Women need trust

Women need men

Who will do what they must

To treat us like a _queen_

Like we're _superior beings_

If it wasn't for us

You'd still be in the dust

So show us some respect

Like we're in a jet

Also in a limousine

Eatin' good, French cuisine

Why don't you do all the work

And see how it feels to be treated like dirt

You wear the skirt, and pay all the bills

Do all the laundry and all the other thrills

Women need courage

Women need bronze

Women need men who will show us what we're worth

Who always thought we were far more betta than dirt

I'll leave your sorry behind

In South Caroline

So straighten up and fly right

Or I won't be there tonight

Women are equal

Women are people

Next time you think

Of actin' like a creep

Rememba this song

So your relationship will be strong

Act like a real man and show her her worth

She might stay with you _tonight_

There was silence for a moment. Then, "I like it!" Andie said enthusiastically. "I mean, it's pretty straight forward. Not much room to misinterpret anything. I think we should practice it. Now."

"We can't you idiot," Pyro said. "It's one o'clock in the morning!"

"Then let's go eat breakfast!" Energy said sarcastically.

It was lost on Pyro. "No dumbass. Breakfast _is_ in the morning, but not for another, like, five or six hours."

"Then let's speed up time," Energy said, still messing with Pyro's head.

"You can't speed up time! You can't mess with time at all!" Pyro shouted.

"Hermione and Harry used a TimeTurner in one of the books," Andie stated.

"Prisoner of Azkaban," Lio immediately supplied, still looking at the song.

"Ah! You're all driving me sane!" Pyro yelled.

"What's going on around here?" Snape demanded, bursting through the door.

"Ah! Why are you here!" Pyro yelled, grabbing her jacket to cover up the sports bra she was wearing to bed.

"I heard yelling so I came to investigate," Snape supplied, looking uncomfortably toward the hallway once more. "Is everyone okay?" He didn't sound affected by anything; he still sneered.

"We will be once you leave!" Pyro yelled, inching behind Energy and Andie. "Go away! Get out!"

"Pyro!" Remus called, running toward the room. "Are you okay!"

"God, he knows the sound of my voice," Pyro groaned. "I will be if you would both leave!" she yelled in response.

"Why? What's-?" Remus stopped when he looked in the room. Everyone was in various degrees of dress. Well, undress it looked like. Pyro had a jacket held up to her neck so he guessed she wasn't wearing much underneath. "Yes, well," he stuttered, his face going red. "Severus, I do believe there is a cup of tea with my name on it. Care to join me."

Snape muttered something, but left anyways, closing the door behind him.

"Stupid Snape," Pyro nearly growled, dropping the jacket.

"That's what you get for wearing a bra to bed," Lio teased.

"Oh shut up Lio," Pyro said, throwing a pillow at her.

"I can't shut up but I can grow up, but I don't want to 'cause immaturity is oh so sweet," Lio said quickly, dodging another pillow from Pyro.

-----

Harry was sitting at the table the next morning when everyone trickled in for breakfast. A few were amazed that he was still around, especially when Draco sat down next to him to eat. A tense 'Good morning' even passed between them. Remus pulled Lio aside to ask what was going on and she simply told him to wait and watch. The last two people down were Pyro and Snape, but they didn't go unnoticed as they ran into each other in the hallway. Literally.

"Kindly watch where you are going, Miss Kahookele," Snape snapped. (A/N: Ugh!)

"Why don't you pronounce my name right, _Severus_?" Pyro bit right back.

"That's ten points from-" He stopped, not knowing which house she was in to take points from. His blunder caused him to tense up slightly. Pyro wouldn't let it go though. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ha! Made a mistake. First time for everything I guess." She turned and started to walk away, but Snape's quiet voice stopped her cold.

"Don't worry, _Pyro_, because soon I will have the house you're to be in," he practically hissed.

"Lay off Snape," a new voice joined. Pyro turned to see Andie, Energy, Lio, and Harry standing in the doorway. It was Energy who was talking. "Leave her and us alone. All we've done is give you the same treatment you've given us. I thought Rowling was making it up in the books, but she caught your snarky attitude real fast." Snape was trying to burn holes into each person there with simply his eyes.

"I am allowed to give you whatever 'treatment' I deem necessary," he continued after a moment. "I am your teacher."

"Not yet you aren't," Andie replied with as much venom as he was giving.

"What's going on out there?" Remus called. "Severus? Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes," Snape said, barely raising his voice. "Straight from the leaves if you've got it." He stalked past them, careful not to touch anyone.

"Come on," Harry motioned after a moment's silence. "Let's go talk Quidditch or something. You do know what Quidditch is, don't you?"

"Of course!" Lio cried in outrage. "You're only the youngest seeker in a century! I think Pyro should try out for the team. She'd make a good beater the way she hits. Of course, she'd have a bat…" She paused as if to rethink her opinion of placing a bat in her friend's hands. "Then again, maybe not."

"Hey!" Pyro cried out. "And I wouldn't want to be a beater; I'd want to be a spectator. Can't very well concentrate on the game when Sean Biggerstaff is playing right in front or beside you, now can you?" She seemed to go off into her own little world. Andie placed an empty cup just under her. Emma giggled softly.

"What's that for?" Ron asked.

"What? The cup? It's for when she starts drooling," Andie answered.

"Who's this 'Sean Biggerstaff' character?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Who… Who is Sean Biggerstaff?" Pyro stammered, snapping out of her daze and slowly rising to her feet. "You don't know who Sean Biggerstaff is? Everyone knows who Sean Biggerstaff is! How can you not know who Sean Biggerstaff is! He's only-"

"Not at Hogwarts anymore," Lio reminded Pyro. Pyro slumped into her chair.

"I forgot."

"I had figured." Lio took a swallow of her tea and then sighed before explaining. "I keep having to remind myself that none of you, besides you three, know about the movies. Sean played Oliver Wood in the movies and Pyro thinks he's hot. But hey, since he's not at Hogwarts anymore, maybe you can try out for beater. What do you think Harry?"

"Well-"

"No," Pyro said quickly, cutting Harry off. "With my track record, Lockhart will show up suddenly to fix whatever I've screwed up and I'll end up liverless or something of that sort. If re-growing bones is painful, I'd hate to have to re-grow a major organ overnight."

"You know about Lockhart?" Ron asked.

"Chamber of Secrets," Lio provided. "Second year at Hogwarts."

"You're a little bit scary at times," Rupert said, repeating a line from one of the movies.

"Do it again!" Energy said, practically bouncing in her seat.

"I retract that statement," Rupert amended, pointing at Pyro. He turned the finger to Energy. "_You're_ a little bit scary at times."

"So you think Oliver is hot?" Harry asked Pyro. She nodded enthusiastically. "Would you like to meet him?" All conversation that involved Energy, Pyro, Lio, or Andie stopped at these words. "I go visit him all the time and his team's in town since they don't have a game for a few days. I'm sure Remus would let me take you guys."

Pyro's mouth gaped like a fish. Then she suddenly fell over onto the floor in a dead faint.

-----

Welcome To Hogwarts By: _Pottergurl1516 and 14personalities_


End file.
